jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Gronkiel
'''Gronkiel' (ang. Gronckle) — pospolity, niewielki smok o mocnej budowie, przedstawiciel kamiennej klasy. Wygląd W filmie Według Śledzika, Sztukamięs (smoczyca z gatunku Gronkiel) ma 14 stóp (~ 4 m.) długości i waży prawie 6 000 funtów (~ 2,7 tony). Gronkiel wygląda tak, jakby jego ciało było zbudowane z kilku połączonych ze sobą, różnej wielkości kul. Kiedy Gronkiel śpi, trudno odróżnić jego głowę od ogona, co nieraz kończyło się tragicznie dla łowcy. Grubą skórę pokrywają duże i grube wyrostki nieco przypominające kolce, służące prawdopodobnie do obrony. Łapy są krótkie, lecz masywne. Podczas lotu zad smoka opada w dół, spowalniając lot. Skrzydła są małe, w związku z czym, aby utrzymać zwierzę w powietrzu, muszą poruszać się szybko (podobnie jak u pszczoły). Na głowie Gronkla znajduje się para uszu, przypominających wyglądem i kształtem maleńkie skrzydełka. Zęby są liczne, krótkie i ostre, oczy okrągłe, nozdrza płaskie. Siedlisko i dieta Gronkiel, tak jak inne smoki, zamieszkiwał w Smoczym Leżu, lecz po walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią ten gatunek udomowił w thumb|292px|Gronkiel na plakacie pierwszej części filmuwiosce Berk. Występują też na innych wyspach w tym samym archipelagu. Gronkiel żywi się rybami, zwierzyną hodowlaną, np. owcami i bydłem, a także kapustą. Ma ostre zęby, którymi potrafi chwytać wszystko. Lubi także smak skał i głazów. W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk jaja gronkla można znaleźć w Skalistym Urwisku (Bedrock Bluffs). Zachowanie Gronkiel potrafi spać podczas lotu - wówczas obudzi się dopiero, gdy zderzy się z górą bądź spadnie na ziemię lub do morza. Jest niezdarny, leniwy i niezgrabny. Podobnie jak koty, potrafi spędzać większość dnia śpiąc. Jeden z najbardziej wrażliwych i spokojnych gatunków smoków. W walce okazuje ogromny zapał bojowy, chociaż najzacieklej walczy tylko w obronie własnego życia. Wytresowane smoki okazują znacznie inne usposobienie. Są bardzo przywiązane do swoich właścicieli, uwielbiają zabawę i wspólne spędzanie czasu, są wrażliwe na punkcie swoich słabości i niekiedy zdarza im się smucić. Bardzo źle znoszą brak zainteresowania wobec nich ze strony właściciela, stają się wówczas nieszczęśliwe i apatyczne. Tresura thumb|Oswojony Gronkiel|244x244pxGronkiel był pierwszym ze smoków, z jakimi musieli zmierzyć się uczniowie walki ze smokami. Najlepszą metodą na unieszkodliwienie smoka było zdenerwowanie go i skuteczna obrona po to, aby zwierzę wykorzystało wszystkie sześć splunięć, które nie sięgną celu. Wówczas smoka łatwo już pokonać. Skuteczną metodą jest złapanie go za dolną szczękę i tym samym unieruchomienie. Można go przekupić cukrem i to bardzo łatwo. By zdobyć zaufanie smoka, najważniejszą rzeczą jest podanie mu smakołyku - smoczymiętki. Gdy Gronkiel wyczuje jej zapach, traci cały swój zapał bojowy i staje się zupełnie niegroźny. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Ogień Gronkiela|236x236pxGronkiel żywi się kamieniami, które są topione w jego brzuchu, a następnie wykorzystywane jako ogień. Smok potrafi strzelać gorącą, gęstą lawą, jednak jego liczba splunięć ograniczona jest do sześciu. W przeciwieństwie do innych gatunków smoków Gronkiel, po wykorzystaniu limitu splunięć, może bardzo szybko odzyskać zdolność do ziania ogniem, jeśli na polu walki znajdują się jakiekolwiek skały. Smok potrafi topić w swoim brzuchu najróżniejsze rodzaje skał, lecz także metali. Przy połączeniu ze sobą w określonych proporcjach określonych gatunków kamienia, Gronkiel wydziela lawę, która po zastygnięciu staje się niezwykle odpornym, lekkim i mocnym metalem, zwanym gronkielowym żelazem. Inna kombinacja pożartych przez smoka kamieni powoduje, że zaczyna on przyciągać w swoją stronę metalowe przedmioty. Jeszcze inna (najprawdopodobniej piaskowce), po wydzieleniu przez smoka w formie lawy, zastyga i staje się kruchym szkłem, którego jednak wikingowie nie używali. Gronkiel to jedyny znany gatunek, który nie ulega wpływowi smoczego korzenia. Podczas gdy inne smoki stają się agresywne, Gronkiel pozostaje niewzruszony. Jego ogon przypomina broń, który w rzeczywistości faktycznie ma takie przeznaczenie. Smok może potężnie uderzyć ogonem, co nie kończy się dobrze dla ofiary. Zacisk szczęk Gronkla jest dość potężny, by zmiażdżyć różne typy skał. Smok potrafi biegać na lądzie znacznie szybciej, niż lecieć w powietrzu. Potrafi latać do tyłu i zawisać, poruszając jedynie skrzydłami, w powietrzu. Słabości Gronkle uwielbiają, gdy podrapie się je pod szyją oraz obezwładnia je zapach smoczymiętki. Strasznie boją się węgorzy, tak jak większość smoków. Są podatne na działanie niebieskich oleandrów. Gronkle paraliżuje wrzask Krzykozgona. Słabym punktem Gronkieli jest hałas - uderzanie bronią o tarczę. Wówczas smok dekoncentruje się i traci orientację w terenie. Również jak inne smoki, podlega hipnozie smoka alfy, np. Oszołomostracha. Historia Gronkiel pojawił się na pierwszej lekcji Pyskacza na Smoczym szkoleniu, gdzie omal nie zabił Czkawki. Jeden z przedstawicieli tego gatunku pozwolił się wytresować Śledzikowi. Brał udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią, w której dosiadał go chłopak. Po tym wydarzeniu ogromnie zaprzyjaźnił się z nim i stał się jego smokiem. W serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, Gronkle, oprócz Sztukamięs, smoczycy Śledzika, pojawiają się wiele razy, jako pospolite na Berk i pobliskich wyspach smoki. W grze Rise of Berk School of Dragons W School of Dragons Gronkiel jest jednym ze smoków do wyboru na początku gry. Można również kupić jego jajo za 200 gemsów. Wykluwa się 12 godzin. Znane Gronkle *Sztukamięs *Młode Gronkiele z Gift of the Night Fury oraz Jak wytresować smoka 2 *Gronkiele z Berk i innych wysp *Gronkiel który zaatakował Bestiala *Gronkiel z gry Rise of Berk *Gronkiel z gry Wild Skies Ciekawostki *Odpowiednikiem Gronkiela w książkach jest Łamignat. *Kiedy małe Gronkiele się wykluwają, wytwarzają duże ilości ciepła i lawy. *Gronkiele nie lubią gdy drapie się je pod podbródkiem. *Jest najwolniejszy ze wszystkich znanych smoków. *Gronkiele lubią kapustę. *Na gronkiele nie działa smoczy korzeń. *Możliwe, że Hotburple jest podgatunkiem albo gatunkiem bardzo blisko spokrewnionym z Gronkielem. *Gronkiel jest połączeniem pitbulteriera, krokodyla, helikoptera i Harleya Davidsona. *Gronkiel widnieje na symbolu kamiennej klasy. Zobacz też en::Gronckle es::Grocnkle ru:Громмель Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Kamienna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk